


Queens night out

by Demeandbomba



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba
Summary: Cats human AUI have no idea what this is, I’m sorry 😂Bombalurina/Demeter/griddlebone are all at a party for macavity becoming the best crime boss in London, maybe a part 2 coming if people like it.Please leave reviews even if it’s bad, love to hear feedback
Kudos: 1





	Queens night out

“I can’t believe you brought me here Munk, you know I hate social events like this” Demeter clung to Munkustrap’s arm while he moved through the busy crowed, “I know deme, but this is important, macavity wants us both to be here”, Demeter sighed “I guess, but I’m the only women here” “hey! Bombalurinas over there, I’ll go and find Mac, you go and talk to her” Munk kissed deme bye and went off in search of his brother. 

Bomba had been talked into coming to this social party by macavity, she didn’t mind, she liked everyone here but, she’d much rather be sat at home eating takeout watching reruns of her favourite tv shows. After a while of mingling and downing however many glasses of champagne she was ready to go, Mac hadn’t shown up even though this was his own damn party, and she didn’t appreciate all the stares from the men, sure she was used to them but, normally on her own terms not theirs, when she made her way through the crowd she heard “bomba wait!” She turned and saw deme coming towards her, relief washed over her, finally someone she knew “deme! Darling how are you?” They hugged each other tight “I’m good, I’m so glad your here”, “I was just leaving actually, being here an hour is enough for any women”, demes face dropped “no you can’t go yet! Please bomba”, she considered, “okay, but we’re not staying here with all these snobby guys, there’s a bar downstairs, will munks let his pristine girlfriend have some vodka or is he still a stick in the mud about those things?” Deme lightly smacked her in the arm, “hey, he’s not boring, and I’m not pristine,” she winked and walked past bomba heading for the bar. 

An hour and how ever many shots later, both women were laughing and joking, “okay okay, deme what about the time when macavity snuck into our dorm room to hide from his RA because he set his kitchen basically on fire, how he didn’t get kicked out of collage is beyond me”, “or the time Munk and I got caught kissing in the back of the class hall, that was so embarrassing” she put her head in her hands, bomba picked her head up, “I mean, yeah, we were all in class together, you couldn’t of waited until you got back to your dorm?” Deme went bright red, changing the subject, “anyway!, what about you, where’s your partner?” “Please, I prefer being single, much more rewarding” winking at deme she continued “anyway I was in a relationship with Tugger, that went downhill fast though, he’s with that magic man now, what’s his name?, Misto!, their a pretty cute couple”. 

“Well well well, hello girls, drowning your sorrows in alcohol, how common” both women turned to see griddlebone stood before them, bomb rolled her eyes “what do you want griddlebone, can’t you see we’re enjoying ourselves without you here” “it’s lady griddlebone now” deme piped up, “I didn’t know they gave you a lady title if you were a whore griddlebone” both women laughed at the tall figure next to them, griddlebone blushed, “I’m not a whore Demeter!” “oh come off it griddlebone were only joking” bomb stood up, and stood in front of the blushed girl, “do you wanna drink with us?, seems your on your own anyway, is tiger up at the boring party” griddlebone looked at Demeter who waved and smiled back at her, looking back at bomba who was smiling at her “okay I’ll join, only because growltigers with macavity, and I don’t care for business talk” the two women sat down at the table cheering the glasses of wine together. 

So macavity, what’s with the gathering?” Munk sat down in front of his brother who had loosened his tie and had his legs upon the desk, “can’t you just call it a party dear brother, it’s a celebration, a celebration of me becoming the best crime boss of London, Munk scoffed, “so you wanted to gloat basically” “basically yes I did” Munk stood up from his chair In macavitys office and went to leave, “hold on Munk” macavity said jumping up from his position and walking in front of his brother, “you still with Demeter?” Munks eyes narrowed at him, “don’t you dare go near my girlfriend!” He chuckled, “oh brother, your so protective, don’t worry, I’ve got bomba to keep me company most nights and griddlebone some other nights, your pristine girlfriend wouldn’t be any fun for me, unless of course she joined bomba, man those two would be a lot of fun” he laughed when he saw munks face go dark red and fists were clenched. “You stay the hell away from her, she’s too good for you, as is bomba, but yet she still sleeps with you” he walked out of the room and slammed the door. 

“So griddlebone, hows Mac, I’ve not seen him for a while, I think it’s time I pay him a visit” griddlebone laughed, “you can have him bomba, he’s getting a little too much, he’s so needy recently”, “does he still do that weird thing in bed where your on top for a while and he says ‘I’m gonna dominate the fuck out of you then proceeds to flip you over and not dominate you?” Bomba took her drink “yes! All the time now, he doesn’t even eat me out anymore and that’s wearing on me a lot, I like being eaten out!” Demeter agreed “don’t we all, I’m in the same boat, Munk just isn’t the same in bed anymore, he’s great! But it’s a little lacking, I’d say it’s been about 3 weeks since we’ve had sex” she sighed “oh deme I’m so sorry, no wonder your grouchy” griddlebone gave her a look which Demeter just stared back at her with a glare. “Well while you two ladies are not getting that scratch that you both clearly need itching, I have” bomba said proudly, “I don’t know how you do it bomb, granted your not in a relationship but still” “yeah tell us your secret” both girls looked at bomba for answers “no secret girlies, just be sexy, I can get any man out of being shy and nervous”, griddlebone huffed “alright, go and try to get macavity out of his office, you know what he’s like with work”. Bomba downed her wine and stood up, brushing her red dress down and making sure it was still just showing off her thighs and legs, she turned back to the other women who had stood up with her. “Demeter I’ll need your help” “oh erm why, you know I’m with Munk, I won’t seduce his brother!” Griddlebone rolled her eyes, “come on deme, it’ll be like back in college, when we would seduce the guys to do our assignments,”, obviously you don’t have to make out with Mac or sit on his lap, but just the other things” Demeter sighed “okay, but your doing the most part”. 

Macavity sighed, why couldn’t his brother be happy, yeah sure he’s gloating about what he has but who doesn’t do that, he walked over to his liquor cabinet, pouring himself some whisky, taking a drink he heard a knock at the door, “yes, come in” the two women walked into the office and macavity smiled widely, “bombalurina, how nice to see you again, you look stunning”, he licked his lips and dragged his fingers along her arms, “oh Mac, you sure do know how to treat a lady, but there’s another lady here too that needs some attention” she turned him around to a shy Demeter stood at the door, she had her golden blonde locks in a bun, and her black dress clung to her body, elevating her curves, mac waled over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, “Demeter, you are looking ravishingly beautiful tonight, no wonder Munk protects you so much” “protect her? She doesn’t need protection she needs to get laid, it’s been 3 weeks Mac”, “oh 3 weeks? Demeter, you must be so hard up right now” “that may be macavity, but that’s cheating and I won’t cheat,” bomb sighed and walked towards the two, wrapping her arms around macavitys waist, she kissed his neck making eye contact with Demeter but made him break eye contact with her, “come on Demeter, what Munk doesn’t know won’t hurt him, you know you want to”, sensing Demeter’s nervousness bomb spun Mac around to face her “you know Mac, I heard something interesting from griddlebone, apparently your lacking in bed recently, I was going to pay you a visit but if your having trouble, maybe I’ll go see growltiger instead” macavity grabbed bombas hips, picked her up and placed her on his desk. “Griddlebone is wrong, she’s the one that’s getting boring, anyway, if Demeter won’t join us, il just have to take you over my desk right now” he went to push her down but was stopped “Mac I wish it was that simple but, you’ve not even been at your own party, I thought you wanted to gloat about becoming the best crime boss in London, that means going out and actually acting like it, not hiding up in here being boring like your brother Munk” “hey that’s my boyfriend” bomba rolled her eyes, “anyway, I think we should walk downstairs together and really show everyone”. She stood up and walked over to Demeter, “and what better way to show off than with 2 gorgeous women on your arm” Demeter glared at bomb, “I can’t do that!, what would Munk think?”, bomba whispered in her ear, “don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything, just hold his arm”, Demeter sighed, “okay, just no funny business”.

Macavity walked into the hall accompanied by the two ladies, bomba held his arm proudly and looked at everyone with a smile on her face, demeter in the other hand, barley held onto his arm and tried to lag behind, looking around for Munk she looked at bomba, why had she agreed to do this again, oh yeah, her best friend had convinced her, why were they friends again?. “Okay ladies why don’t you two mingle with the guests again, I’m sure they’ve missed your presence, I’ll call for you both when I need you later”, macavity kissed both women on the cheek and walked off towards the back of the stage behind them. “See deme nothing bad happened, and your boyfriend hasn’t come over and attacked him yet, so all is good, let’s go and get some food I’m starving and I’m pretty sure your not meant to drink on an empty stomach”, she grabbed Demeter and headed to the buffet, picking up some sandwiches they sat at a table again and started eating. “I guess it was okay, we had everyone staring at us though, it was a bit uncomfortable” bomba hugged Demeter, “hey it’s okay, just a little fun, now before we have to go back to making macavity look good, tell me why your sex life is soon to be nonexistent.....”.


End file.
